This Project will initiate exploratory and pilot studies on the interactions of neuroleptics and LSD with dopamine receptors from neuroblastoma cells and mammalian brain membranes. Subcellular fractionation techniques will be applied to bovine caudate synaptosome preparations in an attempt to isolate specific classes of dopamine receptors. We shall study interactions between 3H-neuroleptics and 3H-LSD binding to dopamine receptors on neuroblastoma and synaptosome membranes. LSD fluorescence will be used as a probe for dopamine receptor dynamics.